Peristaltic pumps generally involve the use of a moving pump head including a roller assembly with one or more rollers that completely or partially occludes a flexible conduit, or squeeze tube, to impel fluid therethrough. Peristaltic pumps are frequently employed in applications where it is critical that the fluid being pumped remain completely isolated; for instance, where highly reactive or radioactive fluids are being pumped, or in medical applications where stringent sterile conditions must be maintained. Additionally, since peristaltic pumps can function as positive displacement pumps (delivering a fixed volume of fluid at a given operating speed, regardless of system pressure), they are also useful in applications where a metered flow of fluid is required.
For various reasons, component wear in some peristaltic pumps can occur at an accelerated rate, requiring relatively frequent (compared to other pump types) repair or replacement of the pump head. With many conventional peristaltic pumps, pump head repair or replacement can be difficult and time-consuming.